No Names 2
by Verbophobic
Summary: After Avery left the base she arrived in an anonymous town. Now five years later she is to return to the base, with her five year old son. What will happen is unknown. Se/Oc Sequel to No Names HIATUS
1. It's Nice To See You Again My Ass!

**Because I am stupid and gay the sequel is just the same name with a number '2' If you ever have a suggestion for a title I am more than glad to hear it. After I get several names I'll do a poll. Also the reason that it was named 'No Names' is well if you review asking I'll Pm you or Put it in a different Authors note. **

"Momma, when are we going to find-" The little boy hesitated in asking about his father. His mother had always said that when he was five or six they would go and see him. She had said that only when he reached that age would he understand.

"Snake Eyes. Your father's name is Snake Eyes. And we will find him soon. I have to get in contact with the twins." The little boy wanted to jump around happily but he was five, and as most of the kids at the park said 'five year-olds don't do that'. "Liam, what are you thinking?"

"What's he like mama? Snake Eyes I mean." Liam, whose name is short for William started to fidget and became nervous. The orange haired woman, who looked almost nothing like Liam squatted down and put a hand on the small boys head. He looked into his mothers eyes. They were mirrors of his. His left one was blue and right one green, so when she looked into his eyes her blue eye met his and her green eye met his. Yet his blue eye was more of a pale blue and his green had flecks of blue. This was one of the only things he had in common with his mother. And her nose, everyone said he had her nose.

"You look so much like him." Her hand tugged on a strand of Liam's dirty blond hair. "Your blue eye is even the same color as his, except for the bark blue around your pupal. When you are older you will be just as handsome as Snake Eyes. I know it." The woman smiled at her son.

"What was he like though. I figured that I looked like him but what about who he was? Mama, what if he doesn't like me? You couldn't have me when you were with him." Tears escaped Liam's eyes. He had figured out for himself that she had left Snake Eyes because she had him in her stomach. And now he had gotten the fear that his father wouldn't like him in his mind.

"William Eyes Godfrey, You can be so bipolar some times that I wonder if you really are mine, but then I remember some of Snake Eyes' moods and have to laugh. You are the exact boy that I would have though your father had been." She wiped the tears from the little boys eyes and continued on. "He was such a gentleman. He was also a good cook." When Liam winced, remembering all the times his mother had tried to cook but ended up screeching and stumbling away from the stove when the food made sounds which meant the majority of food ended up burnt, his mother winked at him. "He loves kids but wasn't ready to be a father. And I haven't had the guts to tell him that he really is a father."

Liam looked up at his mother in awe. All his life his mother has been head strong and never afraid of anything, she has been his teacher ever since he could remember and has never once faltered. She has taught him everything he knows, from martial arts to sign language to reading and writing. And hearing that this whole time she has been afraid of telling his father about him worried Liam. "Why- why were-are you afraid?"

"Because love is a fickle thing. Your heart may say it is right while your mind says no. I fear that he will be upset that I ran instead of immediately telling him. Not that he won't like you. I know for a fact he will like you a lot. Love you even. Come on, we have to bring this garbage down stairs." The orange haired woman stood up, tall and proud. Well not tall exactly she had only reached four feet eleven inches at most. She grabbed a shopping back filled with garbage and held it out to Liam. "You wanna help?"

Liam's eyes light up. He loved to help his mother in any way he could. "Yeah." When he went to reach for the bag she lifted it just out of his reach and pointed to his feet. "Oh, I'll go put my shoes on. Don't leave with out me."

"Wouldn't think of it kid." Setting the garbage down she zipped up the hoodie she had on. Once upon a time ago she had had a black one but that got destroyed when she had given birth on a train and they needed something to wrap her baby in. And now she had a form fitting red hoodie that has what liked like the fur of a male lions mane around the edge of the hood, it said Aeropostal 1987 New York City in white letters.

"I'm ready." Liam had pulled on his miniature black converse, just like his mothers, and a zip up sweatshirt that was black and had no hood. He reached out his hands for the bag and she handed it over while grabbing the two bigger bags. Nodding towards the door she signaled him to go and open it. He raced to do it because he like to help his mother. When they had gotten down the stairs of the apartment building the two exited through a door to an ally. Dumping the bags in a large bin they made their way back to the door but when Liam's mother halted and made sure to stay standing right in front of him. "Mama?'"

"Hush." She hissed at her child so that he would understand the direness of the situation. Liam was quite smart for a five year old and shut up immediately instead of trying to find out what was going on. "I know you're here." Her voice boomed in the quiet and seemingly empty ally way. "Storm Shadow, come out." She could feel Liam grab onto the back of her hoodie and back him and herself up to a wall in a better way to protect her child.

"Perceptive as always I see. How have you been?" A whit clad ninja stepped from the shadows. "I'm honored that you remember me, it been what? Five years? Six years?"

"Not long enough Storm Shadow. What do you want?" She got in a defensive position just incase he tried to attack she would be ready.

"Nothing much. I'm just on a mission to retrieve and deliver. And the package is you." He launched at her and she held her ground and pushed him back. Somebody grabbed Liam and he screeched. All of a sudden it seemed that she had disappeared but looking around the ally Storm Shadow saw the woman kill his Viper with little effort. What truly surprised him was that in the woman's arms was a child, no older than six, and no younger than five. "So you have a brat. Snake Eyes' I'm guessing."

A cord was suddenly around the woman's throat threatening to choke her if she moved an inch. "Mama!" Liam cried out. He was about to grab the rope when Storm Shadow spoke.

"Try it boy and we will kill her." Liam froze at his words and looked into his mothers eyes.

"Don't worry kid." She only called him kid if she was joking or wanted him to do as told. She also called him by his full name to get him to do as told but that wasn't the point. "We'll come Storm Shadow."

"Good, now let us hurry." He paused then looked back at the woman. "It is nice to see you again, Avery."


	2. If He Doesn't Want Me, Liam Does

**How do you like it so far? Oh and Liam mean Determined Protector. Cute, no? **

Avery and Liam were in a van on the way to where ever Storm Shadow was headed. Liam shivered while sitting in Avery's lap and she knew what would happen if he wasn't warmer. A child as young as him could easily catch any number of deadly things so she removed her warm hoodie and put it around him. "Mama?" He asked fear evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Liam. I'll be fine, you need it more." When Avery said this snuggled further back on her lap in a vain attempt to give some of the warmth back. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Sir, we've got a problem." As soon as these words left the Vipers lips Avery, holding Liam tightly in her arms, dashed to the door opposite her and flung it open, she jumped out and rolled. Her body balled around the child in her arms in a n attempt to protect him. Just as she stopped rolling the van in front of the one that they had been in exploded.

Standing up she ran out into the woods as fast as she could while carrying Liam. "Mama, what's going on?" He started to shake in fear. In less than an hour his entire life had been tuned upside down and inside out. Only two hours ago his mother was pretending to head bang and dance in a weird way to the song _'I'm A Gummy Bear'_ to make him laugh and now her face was so serious that he had no idea of what was happening.

"The Joes are here. We have to get away from those bad people or we might accidentally get hurt. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Liam stopped shaking so badly and Avery calmed down a bit. Slowly her steps came to a halt. She stood and looked around, listening for anything. "This is not how I wanted you to meet your father but I guess that now is as good as any."

Avery sat down and held Liam in her arms still. "We'll get to meet him? Are you sure?" Nodding Avery held him close and started to hum a lullaby that she had made up for him and soon enough Liam was asleep in her arms.

"Stop! Aurora! You know that he is just using you!" This sounded like Duke To avery but she wasn't going to move and endanger Liam if it was a false alarm.

"Fuck off Duke! You guys never cared for me. You hated me. But Storm Shadow really does love me. Let me go. I said let me go!" At the voice of Unk, a girl she had barely know but saved Avery, she stood up and carried Liam closer to the voices. As soon as she could see the pair she saw that it was indeed Duke and Unk. Duke was wearing the Joes uniform but Unk, she was wearing an all white outfit that reminded Avery of Storm Shadow.

Unk slammed the heel of her boot on the toe of Dukes shoes. In pain he hollered and released Unk. And off she ran. Duke was just about to race after her when he Saw what he thought to be a ghost of the past. "Avery?" He asked. Everyone from Alpha Team missed her and was anticipating her return in several weeks. Especially Snake Eyes, he still loved her and regretted letting her go. And only he knew why she truly left, along with the Irish twins and Cybergirl. Stepping out of the shadows she heard Duke gasp. "Is-is that why you left?" He was indicating that she had left because she had gotten pregnant.

"Snake Eyes said that he wanted to wait five or six years before starting a family." Her voice held a plea. She wanted to come back with him. Avery needed to say no more words because Duke motioned for her to follow and come with him. The silence was deafening so Avery tried to start up a conversation. "His name is William but he prefers Liam."

Suddenly Duke turned on her and with a snarl spoke. "You didn't need to leave! Snake Eyes is a fucking mess because of you. It's like part of him left with you. He hasn't been the same since. You broke his fucking heart!" Avery winced and took a step back.

"Don't you be mean to my mama! You don't know what she had to go through!" Liam yelled at Duke. The yelling from Duke must have woken Liam up. "She is really good and she has told me that she regurates leaving. She still loves Snake Eyes a lot. Mama talk of him a lot you know. And if what she says is true, then he will undo-under- he will see that she had too and forgive her." Liam looked to Avery.

"It's 'regrets' and 'understand'. But I can not be sure he will." Avery's eyes widened a tiny bit as Liam's bottom lip started to quiver. Duke saw this and was about to try to reassure the kid. When Avery spoke again. "Aw Lama-Lama, don't cry. I believe that he will understand and love you all the same." When Liam had first learned to speak he couldn't say 'Liam' and instead said 'Lama' So Avery called him Lama-Lama When she wanted him to not cry.

"Don't call me Lama-Lama, I'm mad at you. You can't call me that when I am mad because I will forgive you." Liam wiggled and tried to get to the ground so Avery let him get down but still held his hand.

"I'm sorry Lama-Lama. Also you need to say sorry to Duke, you were being mean when you yelled at him." Liam looked at the man, Duke, and glared then shook his head.

"Actually I'm sorry V. I let my emotions get away with me. Come on everyone is waiting." Pressing the button on an ear piece he spoke to it and not Avery. When he started to walk Avery and Liam followed. "Hey guys, I got good news and bad news. Bad new is that Unk got away." Avery could hear someone yelling at him over the ear piece. "I had to! A- There was someone else in the woods. I'm coming back." The other person was speaking too quietly for Avery to hear them. "Don't worry We'll be there soon." He pressed the button and removed the ear piece. "Breaker isn't too happy."

"Who's Breaker?" Liam, now that there seemed to be no more danger, was curious about who Duke was. "And just who are you? How do you know my mama?" Aver quickly lifted Liam back up when he stumbled over a tree root. He paid no attention to his mothers actions and kept talking with Duke.

When they made it to the jet Avery paused. "Come on mama, you gotta be brave and see Snake Eyes again. If Duke is right he needs to see you."

A slight laugh left Avery. She was getting advice on love from her five year old son. "Yeah you're right. I gotta fix what I broke." She winked at Liam and set him down. "I just gotta learn that I can't run from my problems. And as you know that isn't easy."

"That cat was not my problem! I dropped a piece of bread and it wanted more." Liam knew his mother was joking but he had to defend himself. She might protect him from everyone and everything but she allowed herself to attack his pride at times so he had to defend it.

"Well then let's go. You have a father to meet." Avery grabbed Liam's hand and once again started forward. Her face was expressionless and Liam knew that she was nervous.

"Don't worry mama, if he doesn't want you I still do." Liam gave Avery's hand a light squeeze and walked right by her side. He was looking up at her face so he saw the soft smile she gave him. Once he saw that a grin of his own broke across his face.


	3. Ask Him, Not Me

**What will Snake eyes think at the duo? What will he think of the fact that he the a five year old son? Will he forgive Avery? Will he return to normal? But the main question is will he forgive Avery and love her again...ok that last question is obvious because tis is a Se/Avery story. **

Duke entered the jet and just before Avery stepped, still holding Liam's hand, she took a deep breath. Then she stepped into the jet. She was looking down at Liam who had his mouth agape in awe. Avery wanted to give a small laugh, or at least a tiny smile, at her sons look but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The moment she looked up she knew she had done the wrong thing. Scarlet was standing in front of her and her hand raised ready to slap Avery. Just as her hand was coming dow she hissed in pain. "You stay away from her!" Liam still had his foot slightly in the air from kicking Scarlet in the shin. "Don't you lay a hand on my mama!"

"William Eyes Godfrey!" Avery said loudly. Immediately all the anger at scarlet left him him as his eyes widened. "Don't you hurt her you understand. She is a friend that has every right to slap me."

"But you always say that to hurt another is only to be done in protection." The look Avery was still giving him made him look down. "I'm sorry mama." He looked back up tears in his eyes. Avery knew that he was only trying to help her but in all truth she did deserve to be slapped. Liam let the tears fall from his eyes as he sniffled. "Mama?"

"Come here Lama-Lama." Avery kneeled down and scooped her crying child into her arms. "I'm sorry I yelled you had no idea. It's alright." Avery looked over at Scarlet. She looked more stun than hurt now. "I apologize for Liam. You have to understand that he is still a child and wants to try and protect me."

"You- you- you-" Was all Scarlet could utter. Avery set Liam back down and took this chance to look around at every one. Heavy-Duty knew immediately that the child was Snake Eyes', Avery could see it in his eyes. Anna, Ripcord, and Breaker looked to be in as much shock as Scarlet, and Snake Eyes was looking at her but as soon as she looked at him he looked down. When she took a step forward she let out a cry of pain.

"Mama!" Liam Cried as Avery stumbled back. He wanted so bad to hurt this red haired woman but his mama said not to.

"You Bitch!" Scarlet hissed as Avery rubbed her cheek. She then turned her attention to Liam. "You are a life ru-" He hand was raised as if to slap him but she was cut off as Avery's hand constricted around her throat.

"Hit me all you want, call me what you want, but if you ever dare to lay a hand on my child I will gut you like the pig you take me to be." Avery's voice was filled with such venom that Scarlet started to shake in fear. She threw Scarlet back making the taller woman stumble. "And it is not what you think."

"You fucking left Snake Eyes to have a child with another man! How is it not what I think?" Scarlet yelled at Avery.

"Mama says that Snake Eyes is my father. She also told me about the calculations. If I was born in June then that means she was with you guys still. That's what she says and I believe my mama. June fourteenth is my birthday. Now stop being mean to my mama." Liam tried to help his mother. It was obvious by the gasps that they had indeed thought that she had left to go and have a child with some man. "Mama?" Avery looked at Liam and his open arms. Kneeling on the floor she hugged her child.

"My little protector." She whispered in his ear then louder she said. "Please believe me when I say that the only man I have ever been with is Snake Eyes. I only said that out of anger. I was confused and scared and I did what I thought would be right. You have to remember how old I was and that the only family or person I had ever had in my life just died. All of what was happening was new."

"Just how old were you?" Ripcord asked. "I mean yeah you always looked young, and you still do, but I don't think any of us knew how old you were."

"It was three months after my twentieth birthday that I got pregnant. And at two months I realized, then two days later I left." Avery barely spoke. The jet jolted and she realized that they had taken off and was moving. A shadow was standing over her and she had a feeling that she knew who it was. A look at the black tabi's that were in front of her let her know that it was Snake Eyes.

Liam felt something wet hit his head and he looked up. Keeling him mother was still a bit taller than him. "Mama? Why are you crying?" She shook her head and signed to him. "Oh. So you're Snake Eyes?" Liam asked the tall black ninja man. Snake Eyes nodded. He didn't sign anything else and Liam took it the wrong way. "You don't like me do you?" He wanted so bad to look back down and hide his tear stained face. Snake Eyes signed to someone behind him and the woman spoke.

"He say's to tell you that he doesn't speak and that it isn't that." The woman had blond hair and was holding Dukes hand.

"Oh." Liam said then signed to Snake Eyes. He spoke as he signed because he had trouble remembering what he signs other wise. "I understand sign language. Mama taught me. She said that when I met you I'd need to know it." Snake Eyes kneeled down to the boys level and signed back to him. "I know Mama tell me that all the time. She says that I look like how she pictured you as a child and that I will become as big and handsome as you." His eyes flashed to his mothers then back to Snakes. "Why is she crying? Mama never cries, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about me Lama-Lama." Avery looked up the tears had stopped flowing but her eyes were still reddened. "You a mess." Licking Her thumb Avery wiped away his tear trails.

"Aw mama! That's gross." His viciously whipped at his cheeks. The jet jolted again and Liam lost his balance. Immediately Avery reached out and grabbed the hem of the zipped up hoodie and pulled him into her lap. He landed with a an 'oof'.

"You should sit down before you fall." Snake Eyes nodded at Avery statement. He reached out a hand to the boy. Liam looked to Avery scared. "Go ahead you fool. He's your father don't be scared." Liam blushed and took Snake Eyes hand. Standing up Snake Eyes reached his other hand out to Avery. Gladly she took it and let him help her off of the ground.

They headed to the back of the jet where only one seat sat. Snake Eyes was going to offer it to Avery but she sat on the end and let Snake Eyes have his seat. When Snake Eyes sat Liam look at Avery and she inclined her head and lifted an eyebrow as if saying _'What are you looking at me for? Ask him.'_ Liam looked at the floor and mumbled to Snake Eyes. "May I sit with you?" In reply Snake Eyes lifted the boy onto his lap.


	4. I Still Love Snake Eyes

**Tell me what ya think, k?**

For a long part of the ride Liam talked with Snake Eyes and kept a close eye on his mother. He may have liked his father but he loved his mother. He never wanted her to be unhappy and was afraid that talking to his father might make his mother unhappy. Once his mother had closed her eyes and fell asleep he relaxed a little. Then he noticed that his mother was wearing a short sleeve shirt. "Oh." He got off of Snake Eyes lap and took off his mothers jacket. Laying it carefully on her he didn't notice her eye open and the small smile on her lips.

Looking back at Snake Eyes he tried to explain. "She that white man took us she gave it to me to keep me warm. But she looks colder than me so I gave it back." Nervously he waited to see what Snake Eyes would have to say about it. When Snake Eyes nodded and patted his knee Liam calmed down. "You know mama says that she named me after you. Eyes. She had told me that that is the second part of your name so she made it the second part of my name. William _Eyes_ Godfrey."

With all the boy had told him Snake Eyes had already decided that he would forgive Avery. And he saw how it was partially his fault that neither of the two had been part of his life for the last five years. He had told Avery that he wasn't ready for a family and wanted to wait five years. So she waited five years to give him a family. At the time he hadn't understood what saying that he didn't want her to have his child had done to her. How it had made her think that if she had the child that had been growing in her she would hurt Snake Eyes decision to wait. She had done what she had thought would be best.

Avery had left to have the child. And she had planed to return and let Snake Eyes know when the five years he had wanted to wait had past. What he wanted to know was how this had happened. She had been on birth control. He was drawn from his thoughts when William laid his head on Snake Eyes' chest and fell asleep. "He's such a talker isn't he?" Avery sat up and laid the jacket over Snake Eyes and Liam. "And he really prefers Liam, not William." Snake Eyes signed to her. "Hm? Oh He had trouble pronouncing Liam when he was younger and would say Lama. So I call him Lama-Lama, but he gets upset if anyone else calls him that. It's like he wants to have a special name that is between him and me, ya know Snakes?"

He signed back to her. Avery laughed. "Yeah, Gummy Bear, I get it." Her expression suddenly became somber. "What are we? I know that he is your child and if you want him to stay near I'll stay too, but what are me and you?" This surprised Snake Eyes and he had to think about it before confidently replying. "Do you really mean it? After I just left you all those years ago you really want me back?" He let her know that he understood what she had done.

"I really though that I had no other choice. I had considered trying to hid it then hid my self until you had no other choice but to accept, but the I realized I couldn't take your life like that. I wanted to give you your five years." Snake Eyes looked at her through his visor as he realized that she hadn't once thought about her self or well being. "I was going to return next week. The twins were going to come and get us. I could never take a child from their father and not let the father know. If you had indeed not wanted him or me I would have left but I needed you to know." Snake Eyes asked her why she hadn't said anything earlier, within the past five years. "I wanted-" He called her out on the lie.

"I-I was scared. When he reached two I knew I had made the wrong choice and I was afraid to go back. That is when I had first made contact with the twins. I sore them to secrecy. And they have helped me ever since. But I was terrified you see?" Avery looked at him, desperate to get him to understand. He nodded. "I was young and I thought that you didn't want the child, then I saw that you would have still loved both me and Liam and I was afraid of what I had done." Snake Eyes changed the subject to the fact that Cobra could have tried to get her as they had done tonight. "We moved, yearly. And I trained him. He can defend himself but not offense. If they attacked to kill he wouldn't survive but I depended on the fact that they would only try to capture." A hand went to her throat and Snake Eyes realized just how Storm Shadow had gotten them both to go willingly. "So, Duke told me that you have had it hard?" He let the change in subject go and changed it immediately himself.

Silence came and stayed among the two for the rest of the ride. The other occupants talked to each other and ignored the two in the back. When the jet landed Avery immediately took Liam from Snake Eyes. "Mama?" Liam asked sleepily.

"We're here Lama-Lama, go back to sleep." He nodded and did as she asked. Snake Eyes looked at Avery and a realization hit him. She was perfect as a mother and he loved to see his child in her arms. A want to be part of her next child's life forced it's way into his heart and mind. Then he realized that he wanted and planed to get her with child again. Even though the first time was an accident and he couldn't see why he had said no in the first place, he wanted to be the father of another of her children. And he would be. Snake Eyes followed Avery to the twins' room. Once there he left silently, sad to once again sleep without her in his arms.

Avery watched Snake Eyes leave and realized that he didn't know that she was going to ask to stay with him tonight, to at least talk more about where they stood. A sleepy Fate answered and once she realized who it was she ushered Avery into the room. "Well 'his is a surprise. We didn't expect ya fer another few weeks.

"Things changed." Avery simply said and Fate accepted that answer for now. "Where is his bed?" Fate pointed to a small bed and allowed Avery to put Liam there. "I have to go. I'll be back to morrow morning." Rushing away without letting Fate ask any questions. And soon enough Avery found herself out side of Snake Eyes' door. She lifted her hand to knock but couldn't she was afraid that he would either take this the wrong way of not allow her to speak. But her fear of what could happen had kept her from the only man she loved for the past five years. "Aw, fuck it." She whispered and let her hand fall forward in a singly knock.

Almost immediately the door opened. Snake Eyes was wearing his cloth mask and Avery could see his eyes. He had known she was there the whole time and let her make the decision of what to do. Her mouth opened and closed in soundless words. He signed to her and she nearly laughed. "Yeah I remember, I had hit my head and let loose a few choice words. I'm only speechless because I half expected you to close the door on my face." Snake Eyes did just the opposite and opened the door wider. As soon as she was in his sent completely over took her. And she cried.

He hadn't expected her to cry so he didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry, I've just really, really missed you. And everything smells like you. And- and- And I still love you." She would have collapsed had he not taken her into his arms in a hug. He lead her to the bed and sat her down. He had to ask her if she meant it. "I do, I really do still love you." And that made his choice, he would show her that he loved her still too.


	5. LEMON!

**You like? Is it too fast for this? I mean it's already been 5k of words so I think that I can make them get back together if I want. No you say? Well I say Fuck Off, my story. Lol jk enjoy the first lemon of this sequel. **

Avery allowed Snake Eyes to lay her down on the bed as she removed his mask. Then he was kissing her harshly, making up for the past five years. And she was kissing him back just as viciously. His hands never left holding her face in place until she broke the kiss for air, then his hands went down to her hips and his lips traveled don to her neck. He was kissing and licking her neck, letting her know that he still truly loved her. Then he couldn't help it and let his hands travel.

His gloved hands stopped halfway up her stomach. Quickly he removed the gloves and continued to let his hands go up her shirt. As soon as hi hands encountered her bra he reached around back and unclipped it. Then going under the now loose fabric he let him self grasp her chest in both hands. They felt a bit bigger to him but he really didn't care because he was soon massaging them and teasing the nipples. He let his forehead rest again her shoulder as he listened to her soft gasps of pleasure. Snake Eyes wanted nothing more than to thrust into her right then and there but he restrained himself, this was the first time together in years and he wanted to savor it.

Snake Eyes' lips seemed to ache, he wanted to taste the soft flesh of her chest again. He wanted to make her her nipples hard with his mouth. So he stopped playing with her and fully took her shirt off of her then let her bra soon join it on the floor. Now she was open he kissed his way from her neck down and started to suck on her left boob. He had missed the taste of her. For all five years he had bee celibate and he was glad he had. Nothing would compare to Avery and he knew it, in his heart he had know it and that was why he wasn't able to get over her. Now that her left was hardened he moved on to her right.

As he sucked he allowed his tongue to flick out and just barely touch the nipple before returning. Avery moaned loudly and arched her back high off of the bed. The nipple had instantly hardened and he repeated the action and got the same reaction. "Snakes." She gasped out and he throbbed in pain, his pants were now too tight. He quickly fixed the problem by removing all of his clothes. He straddled her legs and allowed his fingers to trail from under her chest to the hem of her pants. Lightly he fingered it, when he didn't immediately remove her pants Avery groaned and lifted her hips. This was all the invitation Snake Eyes needed. His fingers expertly undid the button and zipper. Slowly he pulled her pants down, when he reached her socks he hooked his fingers in them and pulled them down too. He reached back up to remove her panties when he realized what they said, _'Only Nina's Allowed.'_ and a _ninja_ was about to enter.

He moved back up and captured her lips in his and pushed a finger in her. Wanting to make sure that she was slick and ready for him was the reason he pushed a finger in her but he couldn't help it and put a second in her. She was tight around his two fingers meaning that she would be tight around him again. He was going to remove his fingers but when she bucked her hips he thrust them back into her. She moaned loudly once again and he continued to finger her. Her hips thrust to meet that of his fingers. Soon she was getting close to her climax and he had to force himself to stop. As soon as his fingers left her he thrust his member into her.

And god was she tight around him. He believed her even more about being as celibate as he himself had been. It took several thrust for her to once again be accustomed to his large size. Once she was used to his size she thrust right back, pushing him deeper into her. When she climaxed and orgasmed around him, he licked his lips. With a few more thrusts he spent himself in her, but in no way was he done. He stood up and brought her with him. Soon they were in the bathroom and he was adjusting the temperature of the water. As he was standing up feeling the water her lips on an old scar made him shiver. It took a moment to realize what scar she had kissed, it was the one he had gotten the day before she had went into a temporary coma. The knowledge of this just heightened the pleasure he got from her kisses. Then the water became the right temperature and he got in, her following right after him.

As soon as the warm spray of the water hit her body her thrust into her, he had hardened the minute she had kissed his shoulder, and Avery let out a pleasured moan. He made love to her in the shower, twice. The first time he had pounded into her body just as he had bone while on the bed. But the second time he took it slowly. Lazy thrusts and kisses all over her body made Avery feel like he forgave her and still loved her. After the shower she cold barely stand, she was just too tired. Once they were dry enough to to the bed they did. On the way she grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. And as soon as she was laying in his arms she fell asleep.

Snake Eyes just couldn't help but feel as if this was a dream, he was so afraid that when he fell asleep he would wake up as Avery would be gone, he would be clothed, and there would be no Liam.


	6. Give Duke A Good One For Me, Liam

**OMG 20 fucking inches of snow. I hate snow. I had to find the car then dig it out...but instead I paid a guy 30 dollars to do it XD. I am still completely soaked from trying to find a white car in snow that was piled as hight as me, so thank you city for plowing the streets and completely covering the car, thanks. Lol I is cold. Also don't think of Liam as a little Gary Sue. If you had a child and Cobra was a threat over your head you would train the child to survive too.**

All Avery could hear was the soft thumping of Snake Eyes' heart when she woke. Quickly she got up and quietly dressed. Once she had her socks on she quickly pulled her pants on and realized that she was in Snake Eyes' boxers. A quick scan of the room told her that her panties weren't anywhere to be seen. When she finished pulling her pants on the next was her bra but her missing panties still bugged her so instead of putting a shirt on immediately she decided to check the bathroom for them. They weren't there and as soon as she exited the bathroom a small knock sounded on the door. "Mama? Snake Eyes?" Avery raced to pull her shirt on and grabbed her shoes.

Opening the door she slipped out. "Yeah Liam?" Her only answer was a hug from him. "I'm sorry baby, me and Snake Eyes were _discussing_ our family status most of the night. Are you hungry?" She quickly went to a safer subject than what she had been doing with her son's father during the night. "They have really good pancakes here. I know how much you like those." Bribery was the fist thing on her mind to get Liam to give Snake Eyes time to get up and get dressed.

"Can Snakes make pancakes?" There was hope in her sons voice and she just hated to dash that. But it had to be done.

"He's asleep. Let him rest, ok? It was a long discussion." Avery rested her right hand on Liam's head. "Come on, maybe tomorrow he can make breakfast, or maybe dinner if you ask him." Leading Liam away from Snake Eyes' room and towards the canteen she never heard Snake Eyes groan in frustration.

Snake Eyes woke up and felt next to him for a body that wasn't there. Immediately he figured that last night had just been a dream, that there was no Liam and that Avery was off having a family with someone else. But then that begged the question, why was he naked? He shook his head to clear it and picked up his clothes and another question formed. Where were his boxers? And again he shook it off. He threw those clothes in his dirty laundry and got a new set of clothes out. Once he was fully dressed he grabbed a cloth mask and stuck it in a pocket of his then pulled his visor on and headed for the training area.

Just as he was bout to enter he heard a child's laughter and a familiar grunt from inside and he hesitated. If he opened the door and it wasn't Avery and Liam he knew that his heart would break a little more, but if he didn't open the door he would never know. So taking a deep breath he open the door just in time. Liam jumped on to Avery's back and she tripped forward right into Snake Eyes' chest. He caught both of them and steadied them. Avery grinned up at Snake Eyes and Liam, still hanging onto Avery, did the same. "This little bugger is going to be just like you when he's older. Fast and strong already."

"Snake Eyes, um, mama told me you are a good cook..." Liam trailed off because he didn't know how to finish. Snake Eyes knew exactly what he was getting at so he signed to the young boy. "Really? You mean that you'll cook breakfast tomorrow?" His eyes had light up and Snake Eyes knew that no matter what he wouldn't be able to deny Liam. So he nodded. He saw Avery wince and he wondered why, but as soon as Liam started to chatter loudly to her Snake Eyes understood.

It took Avery several minutes to get Liam to let go of her. "Go do something productive will ya kid?" Liam stuck his tongue out at Avery but raced off to where some of the Alpha Team was training. Snake Eyes worried that Liam might get hurt while over there and let Avery know. "Ah don't worry he can handle himself." When Snake Eyes looked back over there Avery grabbed his hand. "But if it will make you feel better we can go over there and watch." Snake Eyes nodded and the two headed over there. Duke had stopped training and was messing with Liam. Well it was more like he was being the child's punching dummy and found his weak punches humorous. "Hey Lama-Lama," Liam halted in his punches to look at Avery. There was a twinkle in her eye that Liam understood immediately. And for some reason Snake Eyes didn't trust that look. "Give Duke a good run for his money for me will ya?"

Avery made a punching motion and Liam's face light up in a grin. "Ok mama." He said them turned back to Duke. "I'm not going to go easy on you any more. Mama said that it's fine if I go all out." Liam paused again. "I'll be right back though, stay here." He raced over to Avery and Gave her a hug. "I'm going to give him a run for his money for you mama." Then he was off like a bullet. Duke saw Liam coming at him with speed he hadn't expected.

"Jesus woman, what have you taught this kid?" Dodging Duke asked. And as soon as the word left his lips Liam was on the move again. Because Duke was bigger he had trouble dodging all of Liam's punches. When Liam hit Duke solidly in the gut it was obvious how hard Liam could hit. The bigger mans eyes looked to be close to popping out of his head in surprise as he stumbled back pretty far. "Holy fucking shit!" Duke hissed as he held his abdomen in pain.

"Alright Lama-Lama, you got him good." Liam grinned at his mother. "And Duke, with the threat of the Cobras over my head I had to teach him how to survive, and the sad thing is, this is only his defense he is using against you." Then with an after though she turned to Snake Eyes. "See? I told you he could handle himself, I mean this is Duke he is playing with." A wink at Liam had the little boy giggling and racing to her side.


	7. Lay A Hand On Him And I Will Kill You

**Jdakfghladskgfhsdakh I forgot to thank some people last chapter, so here goes *clears throat* Than you _SapphireJKH_ for hanging with me through the 66 chapters of No Names and continuing on to this. (Less than 3) And thank you _YohMuffy_ for reviewing. You got exactly what I'm heading for ;) Ok now that that is done enjoy and let me know if you ever have any idea-OH OH OH! I completely fucking forgot to thank the person who gave me the idea for the pregnancy and her fear...you know who you are so you can wait till next chapter for your thanks cause this is already long ;) **

Avery had left Liam in the care of Snake Eyes so that the two could get to know each other better. And she had a mission to do herself. Ever since she left Cybergirl has had a strong dislike for her and avery knew exactly why, but it wasn't her fault. Cybergirl's pregnancy had been a bad one and ended just as badly. The miscarriage had nearly killed her. The worst thing was that Cybergirl had really wanted the child and when Avery told her she too was pregnant she had been psyched. But when she didn't have a child and Avery did hate had dug itself into Cyber's heart.

And now that Avery was back, and had Liam with her, she had to make piece with her old friend. Avery stood outside of Cybergirl's door for a few seconds before knocking. Unlike when Snake Eyes opened the door this took several minutes before Cybergirl answered. But as soon as the door was opened Avery knew that it was a bad idea to come here. Especially when a fist flew at her face. Avery ducked out of the way and barely missed getting a broken nose. "Whoa! Woman what the fuck?" Yelled Avery.

"You are a back stabbing bitch!" Cybergirl yelled. "You know how much I wanted that child! How come you had to take that away from me?" Cybergirl went to punch Avery again and in an instant Avery caught her flying fist with ease. This seemed to anger her more and she threw her other fist, which was caught just as easily. "I hate you and never want to see you or your _bastard_ again." This was the wrong thing to saw to Avery.

A cry of pain left Cybergirl as Avery twisted her wrist. "Be a bitch to me all you want but leave him out of this. He had no choice, _I_ had no choice and you know this. At the time I was even on birth control." Letting go of the older girl Avery tuned and left, she had nothing more to say. Not knowing what else to do or where else to go Avery headed for Snake Eyes' room. She felt emotionally drained, like someone came and sucked the life right out of her. Back when she had first realized she had feelings for Snake Eyes and had avoided him she and Cyber had become good friends, then with all the shit she had to go through while getting stronger Cyber had been there for her. And now because of something that had happened when Avery was nearly halfway across the Earth Cyber hated her. It was mind boggling if she thought about it too much.

The door opened and Snake Eyes came in holding a crying Liam in his arms. Immediately Avery forgot about her problems. "What happened?" There was fear in Snake Eyes' eyes. Avery quickly took Liam from Snake Eyes. "Oh Lama-Lama. Hush." Liam hid his face in Avery's shirt further and cried harder. Somehow Avery felt that this had to do with Cybergirl. A gleam that spoke of certain death entered Avery's closed eyes. "What happened?" All he get out was the name, Cybergirl. "Lama-Lama, stay here. Do not leave this room."

"Mama." Liam held her tighter. "She called me a _bastard_ and said that you were a _whore_. She looked so scary. You weren't there Mama. I was so scared." He cried and forsook his little manly pride. The woman had scared Avery's son so badly that he was shaking with the sobs. "Mama. Don't leave me Mama."

"I'll be back in a bit William. Stay with Snake Eyes. Mama will handle the mean lady, got it?" When he nodded Avery looked to Snake Eyes. "Wait here for me." Snake Eyes shook his head no. "I wasn't asking, someone has to let Cybergirl know that there are other people here and that it isn't all about her sad little loss. It hadn't mattered who before, but now it is personal." Avery left without another word.

Snake Eyes was about to follow but a tiny hand stopped him. "Mama said to stay here. She's mad, and she's trying to protect me. Mama always protects me and knows best. So if Mama says 'stay here' we have to stay here." Snake Eyes looked at the little boy in a bit of awe. His whole world seemed to revolve around what Avery said. She was his everything as he was her everything. Her word was law because in Liam's eyes it was to help him, and if it helped him it helped his mother in some small way. It was a small way but it meant a lot to her. Snake Eyes saw all of this by the look in Liam's eyes and his four short sentences. Lifting the boy in his arms Snake Eyes walked over to and sat on the bed.

Avery on the other hand stormed into the canteen and luckily Cybergirl was there. As soon as the latter of the two saw the former fear entered her. Cybergirl saw that Avery must know of what she had said to her son to make the boy hide in Snake Eyes' legs. The boy, William, had started crying for avery and Cybergirl had only felt a bit guilty before envy washed over her. And now Avery was storming towards her. The Joes had gone quiet as they saw Avery's pissed off look and who she was headed towards. They added one and one and got two. Quickly any that were in Avery's path scurried out of her way.

The next thing Cyber knew was a pain in her cheek and the feeling on flying through air. Avery walked over to her and lifted her by the collar. "I _told_ you to stay away from my son. And not five minutes later you go and make hi cry." Cybergirl did the only thing she could think to, she spat at Avery. That only angered the pissed off mother further. Avery threw Cybergirl across the room and walked towards her once more. "This is you last warning. Stay away from him." Drawing her hand back Avery punched the girl with enough force to break the skin on her knuckles and more than likely Cyber's jaw. The force also knocked her out. "I tried to be nice you know. Tried to make peace but no you had to go and be this way. Well now you got what you deserved." Avery spoke more to herself than any of the Joes. Turning on her heals Avery headed to make sure that her son was still ok.


	8. More Than He Wants To Kill Storm Shadow

**Ok thank you _redwhitch_ for giving me the idea of Avery being pregnant and her being afraid to tell Snake Eyes. It isn't exactly how you suggested but this is still good, no? ;) and also you have pretty fucking good ideas. I mean yeah I would have though up this new suggestion sooner or later but wow. Any way enjoy people. ...Fml I started a third G.I. Joe Se/Ave story. Read ch1 and let me know what ya think will ya? After the month in the story there will be a poll. Ch2 is up also.**

Snake Eyes and Liam were in the room right where she had left them. Well not in the same spot but they had stayed in the room. "Mama!" Liam yelled and jumped off on the bed and ran to her. She hugged him and he smelt clean. "Mama, what happened? Are you ok Mama?" He asked her in a rushed voice.

"Everything is fine Liam. Did you take a bath?" She sniffed his hair and it smelt just like Snake Eyes' hair normally does. Liam blushed and nodded. "You smell nice. I like it. Wanna meet Ripcord, Scarlet, Anna, and the rest of Alpha Team?" Liam's eyes light up. He had only met Duke and the twins' so meeting the others would make him happy. "Good, I'll drop you off with Fate then clean up and we could go."

"Why can't I stay with Snake Eyes?" Avery looked at Snake Eyes and wasn't sure what to say. And when Snake Eyes started to sign ti Liam Avery was glad that she wouldn't have to handle it. "Well...Ok." Snake Eyes had told Liam that he would Walk him to Fate but then he would come back here because he had something that only a man could do. And Avery knew exactly what that man was going to do and it involved her in the shower.

Snake Eyes took Liam's small hand in his larger one and headed to the door. He looked over his shoulder as he left and saw Avery smiling. Relief washed through him, he had feared that he had done the wrong thing but it seemed that Avery had approved of his choice. "How did you become my father?" Liam asked suddenly. Suddenly Snake Eyes wished that Avery had come with them. This was not a question he knew how to answer. So Snake Eyes took the cowards way out and let Liam know what he thought. "My mama, is not going to tell me. She keeps mentioning birds and bees then says that as soon as I understand that, I will understand how you are my father." Relief that this could be pushed off washed through Snake Eyes. And he proceeded to do just that "My mama is right, I know. But I was hoping that you could tell me."

Snake Eyes shook his head letting Liam know that he wasn't going to go against Avery's wishes of how Liam found out about sex. Although all Liam understood was the no. "Aw come on. We're both boys." Holding his hand up to his chest Snake Eyes signed with his other hand. "But I'm never going to be that tall." A small chuckle left Snake Eyes when Liam said this. He liked the boy a lot and wished he had been there as the child had been born. Which brought up the question, why was he named William and where was he born? This was stuff Snake Eyes would like to know. "Hi Fate." Liam's voice brought Snake Eyes out of his thoughts.

"Hey there short stuff. Your ma called and said you'd hang with me for a bit. Come on." Fate held out a hand for Liam. He was just about to go forward but paused then held out his arms to Snake Eyes. This took Snake Eyes a moment to understand but he got down on his knees and hugged Liam. Then the boy took off to Fate. "Have a nice time." Fate said with a wink in Snake Eyes' direction. He was still stunned so he didn't hear what Fate had said or see what she had done.

Standing up Snake Eyes headed back to his room while deep in thought. He wanted to be part of his child's life but he feared it too. Snake Eyes was afraid to get close to Liam because he feared the child's life would be in danger. Such a simple action from the child had put Snake Eyes' mind in turmoil. Quietly Snake Eyes entered his room and locked the door behind him. As he headed for the bathroom he shed his clothes along the way. What he wanted right this second was to wrapped in the arms of his short lover who happened to be naked and showering. And he did not mind one single bit.

When he entered he saw Avery leaning against the wall in the shower with her eyes closed. It seemed that she was waiting for him. "Took ya long enough." She opened her eyes and looked at him through the shower curtain. "It's clear, you changed it." She was referring to the shower curtain. Back when she had been here it has made the things on the opposite a misty like and this one was just clear. And as he stared at her body he decided that he liked this one better. "Well? You coming in or am I coming out?" He stayed there a moment longer and she rolled her eyes and turned the water off. As soon as she was out he was in front of her. He lifted her up and kissed her.

Her wet legs wrapped around his waist and he carefully navigated his way to the bed. Snake Eyes sat down with her still wrapped around him. Laying down Avery became a bit nervous and he wondered why. Then he realized that this would be her first time on top. He would enjoy teaching her how to love him. As soon as she removed her lips from his to say something he signed fast to her. "How does one lead another in this?" He didn't bother to answer with words but rather by showing her. He lifted her hips up and lead her to where his member throbbed in anticipation. Once he lowered her he realized that she was tight, nearly painfully so. Stopping her he signed to her. "I can't relax. I-I'm afraid that I'll do something wrong." He signed to her once more and she relaxed slightly, not much but enough to get fully in her without it being painful.

As soon as he was in he let her stay still and try to relax. After a bit he figured that there was no way that she would relax more until she learned what to do so he slowly lifted her hips up and lowered her. He did this a few times then let her move herself. She was hesitant to continue by herself but when she went up and down once he let a satisfied groan out and her eyes light up. He was glad that he hadn't held the groan in like he wanted to. She was now going a bit faster and he could see that this pleased her as much as it pleased him. Snake Eyes watched as Avery rode him, he found that watching was as arousing as her moans of pleasure. When he was sure that they were both close to climaxing he stopped her and flipped them over. He kissed her deeply, letting her know that she was perfect but he would take over from here.

It took only a few thrusts for her go over the edge and come with him in her. And the feel of Avery's climax brought Snake Eyes' own. He growled in male satisfaction as he let his seed out inside of her. Snake Eyes' hoped that her birth control failed and that his seed was once again taking root. He knew that it was quite unlikely but he could help but to hope. What he wanted was to have a family with the woman below him, a family where he is in the picture until the day he died. And he wanted this more than he wanted to defeat Storm Shadow.


	9. A Bit About Our Son, Liam

**Ok _YohMuffy_ you said to do this one so this one is being done. *Yawn* sorry I just up so it may not be as good as anything else. _La Victime_ did you mean for the title? If so would mind letting me know why you think that? ….It took three _large_ cups of coffee to wake me up enough to type this and I have to pee. I LOVE YOU _sarastalker15_ HEART! I love her really, I do. If you read my rant in uh...Rust Angel ch6 you'll understand.**

Snake Eyes stood up and quickly dressed as Avery stayed in bed. When he was fully dressed he looked back at her and saw that she hadn't just been lazing around, but had been watching him dress. Avery quickly diverted her eyes and pretended to not have been staring. "Do you still have my old clothes? I think I can still fit in them, I mean I haven't grown, not even an inch." Snake Eyes went into the drawer where her clothes had been and went through them. After he got her some clothes he went into one of his drawers and grabbed something else and added it to the pile. He then proceeded to hand it to her and leaned against the dresser. "Very funny Snake Eyes." Her voice was so dry and humorless that he had to laugh. She was holding up a pair of boxers that were close to the ones that she had worn that time oh so long ago.

Aery pulled the boxers on anyway and grabbed her bra that had been on the floor. As Avery pulled her pants on Snake Eyes signed to her. "Oh uh I named him William after the doctor that had delivered him. She was really nice and is the only reason we are alive." This sent a jolt through Snake Eyes, they had been so close to dying and he had never known. Without the mask on the shock and fear was evident on his face. "It's not like that. I don't mean that I had been poisoned or anything. I was on a train hundreds of miles from any type of civilization. And I should say nurse, not doctor." Snake Eyes was in front of her and she was still shirtless. His hands were on her face and he realized that he was so close to loosing her and would never have known. "I'm fine, we're fine. The first stop she had rushed me to and Liam to a hospital and from there we were taken care of."

Snake Eyes Kissed her hard. He wanted her to know that he would be there for her from now on. "Truth be told, had I not had Liam on that day I would have probably been on a jet coming back here. Cybergirl had set up the flight before she started to hate me. And I guess everyone knows why now." The pity on her face was easily readable. Do you mind if I put my shirt on?" Snake Eyes nodded then let his hands start to wander. "If we are too...l-long...Liam will..." A moan left her as he was rubbing her chest and kissing her neck. As soon as the name Liam left her lips he winced then quickly asked her what he was supposed to say. "Say to what? Oh." Avery realized where his train of thought came from. "He asked how you were his father didn't he."

When Avery saw Snakes nod she told him what she always said. "Tell him that when he understands what the birds and bees means he will know." Snake Eyes didn't really understand the saying but didn't mind as long as Liam didn't ask about sex for another ten years at least. Avery pulled the shirt on and looked down at it. It was a dressy type of one. It stayed on one shoulder and hung off of the other and it hugged her. It was sideways stripped, like how a candy cane is, and went from black to purple and the further down it went the darker the purple was until it was completely black. And the pants were just a baggy pair of dark blue jeans.

Just as they were heading out Avery saw a black hoodie of Snakes and grabbed it. He had pulled his mask on and didn't bother to look at her, mainly because Duke was standing in front of them. "Something only a man can do, hm? Anyway, Avery what am I supposed to say to Liam if he's asking about the birds and bees talk?"

"He had a mother."Avery pointed to Duke. "Just tell him that when he understands it himself he will know how Snakes is his father. He keeps asking about how Snakes is his father and I keep telling him that when he understands the birds and bees. Make sure everyone else know about it too, will ya? I don't want him to learn about sex until he's old enough. He's going to be looker like his father." When Avery said that last part she could have sworn that Snake Eyes puffed his chest out a bit. It was probably Avery's imagination though. Duke waved slightly as he walked off and Avery grabbed Snake Eyes' hand. "We'll, we going to go or not? Did I float your manly pride to much?" Snake Eyes looked away and Avery would have bet that without the mask a blush would have been seen. And that meant that his chest puffing out hadn't been just a trick of her eyes.

She laughed and started to walk backwards. To Snake Eyes' when she laughed it seemed that all of his problems just melted away and she was all that mattered. Her and Liam that is. The two were currently headed to get their son at the moment and introduce Alpha Team to him. And that brought up the question, where was Fate and Liam? Snake Eyes got Avery's attention and asked her. "Well now that you mention it, I have no idea. I was headed to the techie room. And if they weren't there then I was headed to the twins' room." She grinned at him then held up a little device that looked like a miniture GPS. "Or I was thinking of using this. Liam's earring is a tracking device. He knows and I use it just incase he disappears for some reason." The next this Snake Eyes signed made Avery laugh. "Yeah he has an earring, in his left ear to be exact. It was his choice that I use this."


	10. This Chapter Is Dedicated To redwitch

**I have to re-read the last chapters ending... Oh yeahhh, that's what happened. Lol jk I know what had happened lol. _redwitch,_ updated, updated. I just had to fix my fanfic Medic Symbol, it sucked and I deleted five chapters and had to catch up on it. Which I am now caught up on. (In two days I wrote five and a half chapters. Just be grateful that I am fast and I actually update unlike other authors {Not directed at anyone in particular} No offense is meant by that last statement) I plan to do updates of every story at the same time but going from ch5 to ch11 to ch9 is odd so I got all the chapters to the same number sot that when I write the chapters it is all ch10 to ch10 to ch10. Ya know? I do apologize for the wait, forgive me :/ ? LAMO I am squealing because Avery and Snakes is going to try for... The way that Fate is acting is how I am and my father is giving me wierd look lol.**

When Avery and Snake Eyes had found Liam the boy rushed into Avery's arms. "Mama! Fate told me about her brother who is named _Liam_! That's his name and not William. And she was telling me how he found his wife and how he has now has like five kids. I want a brother! Can we get a brother." Avery had no way of answering Liam. How was she to tell him yes or no? If she said yes that might make Snake Eyes upset yet if she said no Liam would be upset. Either way someone would be upset. But then Snake eyes put a hand on Avery's shoulder and signed to both of then.

**Soon. I plan to get you a sister soon.** Snake Eyes was quite blunt about what he was planing to do. Avery looked at him then signed to him letting him know that in two months was when she would have to get a birth control shot and he glared at her and signed his reply to her. **No your not. No more of that stupid shot. I hate it. And I want another child. No more shot.** He then stormed past Avery clearly angered and Avery grinned and laughed.

"What 'id ya say? He looks quite unhappy. Like 'at time when Lily had told Cameron that she was on..." Fate suddenly screeched and jumped around happily. "You being forced off of it!" She squealed and jumped around some more. "Oh my god. Lily had only said 'at to see his reaction, and by yer grin. I guessing that was yer plan too! He wants ya off and ya said no to see how he would react. Yer trying for another child!" She kept squealing and jumping around. "I can't wait to tell Tin! Oh and Scarlet, and Anna. Oh even-" Fate ran off so fast that Avery had no idea what to do.

"We should stop her." Liam said. "I don't like surprises but if she tells everyone it won't be cool." He looked at Avery and she couldn't help it, she kissed him on the cheek and set him down.

"Go find Snake Eyes, he is most likely in the rec. room or the training areas. If not go to Fates room and i'll find you there." Her son grinned and ran off to find his father. "Oh and Liam, tell him I can't wait for two months to go by! After then we will get a brother or sister for you!" Liam didn't understand that but kept running to do as told. He wanted a brother and if Snake Eyes was unhappy he had a feeling that wouldn't happen. The last thing he heard from his mother was her yelling. "Fate! Get back here! I have to talk to you!" Liam didn't know much about babies but he knew some.

He knew that they needed both a father and mother to be born and to grow up right. He may not have had a father with him but Liam had know since he was smaller that one day he would and that had helped keep him right, or so he though. His mother had always said that he was becoming so much like his father that he had tried to stay that way and now that he had his father he would try to be more like him. But if Snake Eyes was upset or unhappy that might not happen. But his mother seemed to know that saying that she wanted two months to go by would make it better and Liam planned to tell Snake Eyes immediately. Liam knew that it wasn't up to his mother if the baby was a boy but he wanted it to be. Yet if the baby would be a girl Liam would be just as happy. He just wanted someone.

He arrived at the rec. room and sure enough his mother was right. Snake Eyes was here. And if his mother was right then when she had said that he would get a younger brother or sister he would. "Mama says that she can't wait for the two months to go by! She says that then is when you two will work on getting me a brother or sister." Snake Eyes lost all concentration when Liam mentioned Avery and Himself working to get another child, and he fell out of his hand stand on the swords. He fell to the ground with a crash while Breaker, who had just taken a sip of a soda started to choke on it. And Heavy-Duty had started to slap him on the back while laughing. Scarlet had been on the treadmill and the news made her miss a step, she stumbled dangerously as she tried to get her balance back. Duke and Ripcord had been working with the jump ropes and both had a different result from the news. Ripcords foot got caught on the rope and he fell forward and face planted onto the ground, Duke on the other hand got hit in the face with his rope. Anna had been siting in a chair and had been balancing it on two legs but while in shock it leaned too far back and she fell.

"Well now. Snakes you have a little problem on your hands. I don't think General Hawk is going to appreciate this news." Heavy-Duty announced. That was not what Snake Eyes was worried about. He franticly signed to everyone. This only make Heavy-Duty laugh more. "Hey son. You wanna room with me for a while? I think you should know that a baby can't be made when a child is around his parents too often." Snake Eyes hopped that Liam would accept. If he didn't Snake Eyes feared that the boy would happened to stumble upon Avery and him in an awkward position. He had earlier learned that one of the boys skills included lock picking. Why in God's name Avery would tach him that Snake Eyes would never know and he didn't like that tidbit of information. He didn't like that Liam had just announced to the whole of Alpha team that Him and Avery would be a bit busy in two months but that didn't matter to him as much as having his son walk in on Him and Avery having sex.

**I hope that ending made it worth the wait. I dedicate this chapter to _redwitch_, I am so sorry for the wait. Please let me know if this chapter has made you forgive me. You had best forgive me. I sat through the need to pee the entire chapter for you.**


	11. This Is All Uncle Hawk's Fault

**So tired...ZZZZZzzzzzz... **

The two months dragged by and Avery was quite irritated by the end of it, and now two weeks later she was still pissed. Liam had made sure to stick to her side like glue for the two months, it wasn't that that had irritated her, but the fact that he refused to sleep without her had made her unhappy. She had become sexually frustrated and it seemed that Snake Eyes just found it funny. Every time that they had come close to being _close_ Liam had found a way to get past his guardians watchful eyes and came knocking at the door. Avery wanted Snake Eyes so bad by the time the two months had past she was relieved. But then hawk sent him out on a mission, immediately. And as soon as he had returned he had to report to Hawk, then once again Hawk had sent him out.

Alpha Team had realized Avery sexual tension several weeks into the two month wait and had a good laugh about it. But now Ripcord had taken to making fun of her obvious state of unhappiness. "Hah, this is hilarious. Avery can even get her sons father into her bed. I mean I have know Snake Eyes to go to drastic measures to Avoid a confrontation but this is-" Ripcord let out a strangled sound and a growl ripped its way out of Avery's throat. He was gripping his abdomen where Avery's kick had made contact. Then her knee went up into Ripcords chin and he fell back to the ground. Just as Avery was about to stomp on his family jewels, a fitting punishment cause she also couldn't have a sexual experience, she was distracted by the one she deemed the reason behind all of this. Her distraction was enough so that Ripcord managed to get away and he hid behind Duke.

"You!" Avery hissed. She was hormonal, horny, and denied. "If it wasn't for you none of this would be this way. I loath you." She glared at Hawk as she slowly circled around him and exited the room. There was silence after, save for the whimpers from Ripcord. General Hawk looked at the way Avery had gone ,then to the rest of Alpha Team, and once more to the way she had gone.

"What did I do?" Hawk hadn't heard anything from Alpha Team and Avery had successfully threatened Fate that if she told one soul, besides her twin, she would suffer a fate far worse then anything her brother had seen or done in battle. By the time Avery had left, Fate had been shaking in her shoes and hadn't even been able to tell her sister for days afterwards. Alpha Team hadn't said a word because they didn't need a warning from Snake Eyes, they all knew it quite well what would happen. So Hawk truly had no idea _why_ his niece was so pissed at him. Or what he had done to make her pissed. "Do any of you know?" No one dared to open their moth and let him know. "Attention!" They all stood up strait. "Now why is my niece unhappy."

Scarlet spoke out. "Sir!" Hawk stood a few feet in front of her and nodded for her to continue. Taking a single step forward Scarlet spoke. "None of us are going to say anything because it would push her anger upon us. And you saw what she was about to do to Rip." The said man whimpered when his lover mentioned what had been about to happen. "We would rather face you then her wrath." And when she finished Scarlet stepped back.

Hawk paced back and forth in front of the Joes for a few moments. He knew that Scarlet wouldn't let him know what was going on and that Ripcord wouldn't risk his manhood against Avery for quite a while. What he needed was to find the weak link. Anna was to faithful, Breaker wouldn't tell him for Snake Eyes' sake, Duke just wasn't the type to tell, and Heavy-Duty was on kid duty for some reason so he wouldn't say a word. And besides, Heavy-Duty wasn't there. "Is this true? Will none of you risk her wrath? I will make your lives hell." Ripcord mumbled something and Hawk was in front of him in seconds. "Care to repeat that?"

"I said 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' And if any of us speak out she will indeed feel 'scorned'. And if you are 'hell' I fear what she will be like." All of the Joes visibly shivered with just that thought. "None of us will speak out against her."

"Do all of you agree with not speaking out?" He saw them all stiffen their spines and chorused a 'Sir! Yes Sir!' together. "Dismissed." Hawk left and went to find Avery. He desperately wanted to know what was the matter. But he stopped when he felt a little hand tug on the bottom of his shirt. "Yes Liam?" Hawk squatted down to his great niece's level.

"Mama is upset because I am. I wanna hang with Snake Eyes but he is staying away from me." Liam knew that lying was bad, but if none of the team would tell Hawk then he had to help his mother and make Hawk not find out about his new little sibling. So this little lie he was about to spew out wouldn't hurt anyone. Well not that he knew of. "Can you help me find Snake Eyes? If you are with me then maybe we could find him." And then to put the cherry on top Liam grabbed Hawk's hand.

"I'm sorry Liam. I hadn't realized. But Snake Eyes is out on a mission right now. He will be back in several days though. This is a very important mission for him. But don't worry this is the last one for him for a bit." When hawk said this Liam's eyes genuinely light up, but not for the reason Hawk thought. Hawk thought that it was because he would be able to spend time with his father, but the real reason that Liam's eyes light up was because if Snake Eyes was back Avery and him could work on getting Liam a little brother; or sister.


	12. My Once Savior Now Attacker, Aurora

**Spending time with my sister. She's turkish...I'm not...Yeah so uh. Enjoy? Lol poor poor abused Avery lol. **

Snake Eyes finally returned to the base after too many days that he didn't care for. He had finally gotten Avery back not he wasn't able to _have_ her. It had been near to a month that she had been off of the shot and there weren't able to start a full family together. Yeah they already were a family but he wanted to be there near to all the time. He wanted to watch his children grow, he wanted to watch them learn, he didn't want to be that father that most kid had. The father that worked from six to nine and saw his family for only an hour before having to have to go again. So into his thoughts he hadn't noticed that someone was sneaking up on him. And then Snake Eyes was nearly shot. Had he not heard the cocking of the gun he wouldn't have a chance to start that family he had just been thinking about.

Too quick for the man with the gun Snake Eyes got his sword out and cut the gun in half. Then while the man was in shock about his gun Snake Eyes sliced him up, from crotch to shoulder. He realized the danger that Avery and Liam might be in and an anger that he couldn't explain took over. Pure rage entered him as he raced through the base looking for his small love and smaller son. What if they got hurt? There was nothing that he could do and it bothered him to no end. If Avery was hurt badly how would he take care of Liam? Snake Eyes had no training with children, and he didn't know how to take care of them. If something ever happen to Avery, God forbid, how would Snake Eyes be able to take care of Liam? Let alone the child they were trying for? Then a feral growl, that Snake Eyes would know anywhere, came from in front of him.

Avery stood in the middle of the training ground and there were Vipers surrounding her on every side. Liam was safely several stories up in the window of one of the practice shooters spots in one of the fake buildings. If the guys shot at him they would easily hit him but a child mattered not to them. The the Vipers it was Avery that they were going to hurt. Then Snake Eyes realized, with horror, that they all had their guns pointed at her. And one pulled just as Snake Eyes sliced him in half. But nothing happened. All of the Vipers saw Snake Eyes and pulled, yet nothing happened. They pulled the triggers several timed and then Avery made her move.

Snake Eyes stood back and watched her, her moves reminded him of the sea. The waved moved in so smoothly and then pulled back just as smooth, Avery's attacks were that of the incoming tide and her defense was that of it retreating. So smooth and precise that she almost looked to be dancing. Avery ducked as a guy swung his gun at her and another guy did the same thing, the two encountered each other and Avery kicked a leg back. She had forced one to fly back wards and pull the other with him by their connected guns. Then she upper cut the one that had been pulled forward and he too flew back. She continued her deadly _dance_ for several more minutes before it all ended with a gun shot to the last standing guy. The shot had come from right where Liam was.

And lo and behold there was Destiny. Her red hair a beacon for all to easily spot. She threw Liam over her shoulder and jumped down the three stories. Avery turned on her friend like a wild cat does on the tamer. Then she realized who it was and calmed down. There would be no sleep for the Joes tonight. And if there was Snake Eyes knew that there was no way that he would be able to separate Avery and Liam. As soon As Destiny set Liam down and he was running to Avery, then Snake Eyes saw it. Him, Snake Eyes saw him. Snake Eyes saw Storm Shadow just as he took aim with a ninja star at the running boy. And once again the pure anger and rage filled him. With speed he hadn't know he could use he was flying at his rival of near to twenty years. The star flew from Storm Shadows hand and Snake eyes cut it down and without a moments hesitation he slashed at Storm Shadow.

The clang of sword on sword was heard by Avery and she grabbed Liam into her arms. Then fate was at her side, she took the boy and ran. Avery was going to help Snake eyes when she had to dodge a swinging sword aimed for the crook of her neck. Snake Eyes was distracted enough that Storm Shadow was able to make a shallow cut on Snake Eyes' left forearm. Avery on the other hand quickly dodged away from her new found foe. Once more Snake eyes focused on Storm Shadow and blocked the white ninja's sword. "Don't take your eyes off of me brother. Our women can handle themselves. I am your foe, as Aurora is Avery's foe." Snake Eyes knew no Aurora, he had thought that Unk had been Storm Shadows woman. "It seems that you don't recognize the name, maybe this will help. Unk has been oh so loving, including letting me know her real name."

Avery was shocked by what she was seeing. It was Unk. Everything she wore was white. White long sleeve tee-shirt, white pants that flared out at the bottoms, white combat boots, white fingerless gloves. This wasn't how Avery remembered her once savior now attacker. Unk had worn bright and happy colors then but now, now she just seemed like she was drained of life. Except she had a happy expression, almost as if she had found what she had been looking for. Storm Shadow must have really fucked with her mind or actually loved the girl for her to be this way. "Hello Avery. I see you have a _brat_. How many? You're just his bed warmer you know." Unk tried to taunt her.

"If that was true, why would he ask for me to be the mother of his second child? Why would he want me back after five years? Would Storm Shadow accept you back? Would he want you to have his child growing in your womb? Does he want that? Does he actually love you?" Avery said right back and she could see the effect it had on Unk. "Listen, Unk, you don't have to-"

"My name isn't Unk. I have been found. I am no longer _unknown_. I am Aurora Shadow." There was pride in the the white woman's voice as she claimed Storm Shadows second name as her own. "I am no longer needing you as I had once did. You did abandon me after all. You just left for no reason. You are still lost."

"I left because G.I. Joe was no place to have a child." Avery said. She didn't want to let Un- Aurora know about her real reason. About how neither she nor Snake Eyes was ready for a child. She didn't let Aurora know about how she took the all of the burden because she didn't want to hurt Snake Eyes. But Avery was sure that Aurora knew. She knew because she would repeat Avery's mistake for the same reasons.


	13. I Will Protect My Child AsA Lioness Does

**Listen to Metallica as you type stories, it is calming and helps me concentrate, a little word of advice. Or it's advice to me ;) enjoy the procrastinated fight scene. And After ;)**

Aurora reached into a pocked and pulled out ninja stars, or shuriken, and got in position to throw them at Avery. Quickly Avery moved closer to try and attack. The Ninja stars were thrown then at her and she dodged them all and rammed her shoulder into Aurora's stomach. They flew to the ground in a tangle and Avery quickly straddled Aurora. Her fist was pulled back and ready to hit the other girl when she was pulled off of Aurora and throw across the room into Snake Eyes who successfully caught her. When she was set down on her feet she watched storm Shadow help Aurora up. This only made Avery believe that he actually loved Aurora.

Then he flew at Snake Eyes. No he was going to Attack Avery, his sword drawn and at the ready. But Snake eyes got in his way and blocked with his own sword. And the two started to battle it out. More ninja stars were flying at Avery and she tried to doge but two got her. One only nicked her while the other ebbed itself in her shoulder. Wincing slightly Avery removed the painful object and threw it right back at Aurora. Aurora just knocked it out of the air with her sword. Avery was silent, even in her mind, but a question left her lips. "I think that using the sword is cheating." Aurora did not care and ran towards Avery. "Fine, then I cheat also." Avery knelt and picked up a gun then quickly shot it. The pulse was blue and nearly knocked Avery back with the back fire. Pulling out a smashed device she looked at it. "It was pretty good at stopping the mechanisms in the gun from working, but it's as easily stopped as the cellphone blockers."

Aurora was just barely able to jump out of the way of the pulse. Her distaste for avery only growing. But both women were distracted as Storm Shadow flew backwards through their fight. Then Snake Eyes ran after him and Avery let out a small giggle. She saw Aurora glaring at her and then smile. "You're right, it is sort of funny. Let's go." Then once more Aurora was racing at Avery. No time was given to Avery so she used the gun itself as a shield. After just a few moments Snake Eyes' sword was thrown from his hand. He then grabbed the metal things avery had no idea the name of. Thinking quickly Avery lunged for the sword and got it just in time. She brought it up and Blocked Aurora's cut.

Avery kicked Aurora away from her and quickly stood. "After I kill you and Storm Shadow kills Snake Eyes, I'm going for your son." Aurora only meant to taunt avery, she was not serious. But, like a lioness who had a threat to her cubs, Avery couldn't see past the threat. All of her focus was now narrowed down to a single point. Before Avery had focused on her surroundings but now all she saw was Aurora. The threat to her son. Aurora saw the change in Avery and mistook it for fear. "That little brat will be screaming for his 'mommy' but imagine how let down he will be when he realizes you aren't going to come in time to save him."

Before Aurora could react Avery was running forward at a speed Aurora couldn't manage. Avery swung the sword at Aurora and she just barely blocked. But the force of Avery's blow rattled in Aurora's arms and pain shot through her. Then Avery swung again with Aurora once more blocking. Swing after swing, block after block, Avery made the other girl feel the fear that was absent in herself. When a lion fears her cubs are in danger she does not fear, she does not love, she does not think of friendship past or present, all she can think of is the urge to kill what threatens her own. Avery felt nothing but the need to get Aurora as far away from Liam as possible, be it death or by other means. The next thing Avery knew Storm Shadow was in front of her and a new threat to Avery's son became evident.

Avery attacked as fiercely as Storm Shadow. She managed to cut him several time, just as he ahd managed to cut her. Avery knew that she was truly no match for Storm Shadow but if she didn't defeat him then there was a possibility of Liam being killed. That single thought drove Avery forward and she was able to deeply slice into Storm Shadow. He made a grunting sound then as Avery raised the sword again a sharp pain erupted in her back and she cried out. She fell to the ground and then blackness started to come. "Liam...Liam...Liam..." She kept mumbling his name over and over even as the blackness fully took her.

Snake Eyes woke up and saw Avery's crumpled body on the floor. The sword in her hand was bloody, a pool of blood was under Storm Shadow, and Aurora was behind Avery with a bloodied sword also. He saw Storm Shadow stop Aurora from killing Avery, if she wasn't already dead, and hear them talking. "What did you say to her to make her so vicious?"

"I-I only taunted her a bit." Storm Shadow got real close to Aurora's face and hiss _'about what'_ to the girl. "It was about her son. I wasn't going to go through with it. You know mw Storm Shadow. No matter what I said about killing a little boy, you know I wouldn't do it." Snake Eyes stood up shakily. "Look out!" Aurora warned Storm Shadow. But all Storm Shadow did was step to the side. He was still in reach of Snake Eyes but he knew that his long time rival wouldn't hurt him at this point. "Storm Shadow!" Aurora said and when the man still made no move to move Aurora got ready yo attack.

"Stand down. Aurora!" Storm Shadow hissed. He watched as Snake Eyes got closer, he knew exactly what the man would do. "This is your fault, let him. I had told you to stay back before, yet you just had to get in. I knew I shouldn't have brought you." Then Snake Eyes was right next to him and fell to his knees on the ground. As gently as he could he pulled Avery into his arms. Silently he wept for her, he knew that she wasn't dead and felt no pain, being in the arms of blackness, but he couldn't help it. His lover and love was so deathly looking. "I told you Aurora, we are not here to kill."

"I can't believe you! I love you and this is how you repay me? It isn't right, I saved you and you take pity on the one that was trying to cut you down. Why? Why won't you accept me?" Tears fell down her cheeks. Then she was pulled into Storm Shadows arms and she cried into his bleeding chest.

"Because, I told you we were here to become one of them." Storm Shadow pushed her away a bit then kissed her softly. "Snake Eyes." The man in all black looked up at his brother and knew that he really hadn't come to kill. Storm Shadow picked Avery up from Snake Eyes' arms. "You won't have the strength, come on." Then they started to run towards the medics and upon entering the doc forgot that Storm Shadow and Aurora were enemies and had them helping collect all that was needed as Snake Eyes sat down in a chair and fell unconscious. As soon as Avery was stable the doc went to working on Snake Eyes. And just then General Hawk came in carrying a Cover Girl, over the past five years the two had become quite close. And the doc once more put Storm Shadow and Aurora to collecting things. Once everyone was stable Storm Shadow requested to speak with Hawk in private, with Aurora of course.


	14. Waking

**Hah, like Hell I'd kill Avery. She has yet to have a second child with Snake Eyes ;) jk. About the killing her part, not the child part. I may bring her near death so many times that she shouldn't be able to function correctly, but I don't kill her. Except in that one story . . But it isn't posted cause I lost the written copy, oh well. Enjoy. **

Snake Eyes woke before Avery did. What he found came close to breaking his heart. Liam was cuddled up to his mother and his cheeks were reddened from the tears he had obviously shed. He was unable to move, it was like he had been strapped down. Suddenly Storm Shadow came into Snake Eyes view. "Boy, come on. Your mother isn't going to wake yet. You heard the doctor she needs to rest. And you need to eat."

"No." Liam said stubbornly. "My mama needs me right now. The doctor doesn't know what he says he does. What mama needs is me." The little boy had his mothers stubbornness that was for sure. But he also had her inability to escape from a larger person carrying them. "Mama!" Liam was yelling then he saw Snake Eyes. "Wait. Storm. Snake Eyes is awake." Storm Shadow turned and saw that his sword brother was indeed awake.

"You win, a few more minutes with Avery." Storm Shadow placed the boy on the ground. Both men were amazed at the speed that Liam had raced to his mothers bed. "So, you're finally awake now are you?" Snake Eyes' eyes asked what he couldn't. "A few days, don't worry. Those insufferable twins have been looking after the boy. I take him sometimes because he says he can't stand them too. And like a fool I fall for his damned eyes and then he runs off to here. I even had the door locked and he got out." Storm Shadow quickly cast a look at Avery. "To speak ill of the unconscious, what the hell has that woman taught the kid?" Snake Eyes laughed and Storm Shadow finished unstrapping him. "You reacted violently to the medicine that the doc gave you."

Snake Eyes stood up and walked over to Avery's bed. "The doc says that she is healing nicely, but her hormones are way out of whack." Snake Eyes lightly touched her head then leaned down and kissed her lips. When he pulled back her eyes fluttered open then shut. Liam gasped and watched his mothers face closely. "Talk about true loves kiss." Storm Shadow joked.

"I've been awake since you 'spoke ill' of me. And just so you know Liam can so kick your ass." Avery's voice was husky sounding from not being used. "May I have a drink?" Snake Eyes gladly got her a cup of water. He then held her in a sitting position and helped her to drink. "What happened?" She asked when her thirst was quenched.

"You kicked my ass. Had Aurora not cut in I might be the one in serious condition. I'll go get the doc." Storm Shadow tried to get out before either of them realized that he was there. But it was too late because Avery remembered attacking him. She also remembered that Aurora had threatened to slowly torture and murder her son. Not a pleasant thing to wake up to.

"Hold it. What is a cobra operative doing here?" Snake Eyes remembered that Storm Shadow had mentioned joining, that was when Avery was still unconscious. He wanted to know all the details but here and now was neither the place or time for it. Snake Eyes told Storm Shadow to go and that they would talk later. "No, why you letting him go." The look that she got told her that she was being stupid at the moment. If storm Shadow had wanted to hurt or kill them, he had just had the perfect time. Both adults were injured and unable to currently fight and would have been easily taken out. Yet he didn't. "Fine, take his side."

"Mama, Storm isn't bad. Hawk says that he is on our side. Him and that grumpy girl. She wasn't happy that they had to have different rules than most of the Joes. Storm Shadow has been allowed more freedom than her because he has been helping around a lot. The girl just sits and curses anyone that comes near." Liam told the other two about what had happened in the past few days. Avery sat a hand on Liam's head in thanks.

"Now, you go eat." Liam's stomach gurgled and the small boy blushed in embarrassment. But without hesitation he left to go get food. "And you." Avery turned her attention to Snake Eyes. He wondered what he had done. When she smashed their lips together he no longer cared if he had done anything wrong. Hell if this was the treatment he got for doing something wrong he would start to do many things wrong. "As soon as I am allowed up and around we are to speak alone in your room." He got the hint. It would soon be time to work on a second child. Snake Eyes was hoping that Hi-C would say she could leave soon.

Hi-C, and surprisingly Storm Shadow, entered into the room. "Hello again Avery, long time no see. I have the shot if you-" Snake Eyes started to sign viciously about no more shots. "I uh see?" Snake Eyes glared at Hi-C. "Um Avery?" Avery just laughed and shook her head.

"Wait, if she needs a shot.." Storm Shadow trailed off. He hoped that someone would explain what was going on with a shot for avery. He was curious. Quite very curious. When no one came forward with an answer he decided to taunt Snake Eyes into telling. "Well I say give-" He never got to finish his sentence because Snake Eyes jumped at him. "Whoa! What is the damn shot."

"Birth control." Avery said then she started laughing at Snake Eyes. He had started to furiously blush when Storm Shadow had laughed


	15. Fianally

**Chapter fifteen of this series. Now do you understand why I get them as close in number as possible? I have stories that are 2ch, 4ch, 15ch, 2ch, 18ch, and 15ch. I'm going to die because of my OCD, and because I have hell remembering which chapter number is for which story. So today I have done 5,300+of a not posted story. Ch 18 of Medic, ch15 of Rust, ch1 of Music Is my Hero, edited Training rooms. And now staring this. I. Have. No. Life... sorry that it took so long but I've been in a down lately and have fallen in love with Medic, as you probably could tell. But now I am making up for it and working on my other stuff again ;) I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. And if you review this chapter I will mention you in the next chapter for this.**

It took Hi-C almost an hour to decide to release Avery. The only reason that had happened was because Avery had threatened her. Hi-C didn't release Avery because she was afraid. But if a patient has enough energy and strength to get Hi-C onto her knees they are sure as hell strong well enough to be out of the medical wing. And Avery was happy to no longer be in there. Her son was a different story. "But mama. You can't be moving around to much." Or "Mama, you have to rest." Oh and Avery's Favorite. "If you are to get me a brother or sister you have to sleep." The funny thing was Liam had no idea that she needed to 'sleep' to make the baby in the first place.

At the end of the day Avery pushed Liam into Fates arms. "Me and Snake Eyes are going to be finding you a sibling. Now stay with the twins or we change our minds." Liam nodded furiously and gladly went with Fate. Quickly Avery made her way to Snake Eyes' room. Where yet another problem occurred. "So let me get this strait. You are telling me that he is sharing a room with us until Hawk believes he is trust worthy or until he fucks up so badly they imprison him?" Snake Eyes nodded. He was somehow oblivious the her hormonal distress. "You know what. Fuck it. Fuck you. And fuck you too!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Snake Eyes was taken aback, never had she acted this way before. Storm Shadows laugh made him glare. "She _wants_ you and you basically chose me over _that_." He started to laugh again and Snake Eyes groaned. He nearly reached down to fix himself but stopped before he did. Storm Shadow was acting like friend and, if Snake Eyes was right, he would forever be harassed about it. "But you know what, I'll go visit Aurora for the night." He winked on his way out. "Want me to find Avery for you?" Snake Eyes nodded without thinking. And by the time he realized Storm Shadow was already gone. So he sat back and waited.

Quite soon though his door was opened by a smug looking Storm Shadow who had a cursing Avery over his shoulder. "If I remember correctly the first time I had entered the base and she was here she had been asleep on the couch in the same room she was in this time." Avery froze and Snake Eyes gave him a look. "You know I don't kill women. And beside she just looked like a tiny grunt back then. Still does but after that battle and how many times she has out smarted me I know better. Catch." He threw Avery to Snake Eyes who caught her and he was out of the room before Avery could curse him out.

"I'm starting to like that guys, as a brother that is. Like how I like the twins'. But you know what?" Snake Eyes was a little confused with how she was now acting. Avery had reached up and pulled his mask off and started to play with his short hair. "I believe I told Liam that me and you would work on getting another child tonight. This was as I forced him into Fates arms." Then she pulled back from him and headed for the door, the little tease. "But I think he would be more than glad if I asked to stay there toni-AH!" Snake Eyes lifted her up and quickly laid her on the bed. The look he gave her made her laugh.

"You actually thought I was going to get him." Snake Eyes looked at her skeptically. He was laying nearly on top of her. "Snake Eyes, I have been waiting for this close to three months. Do you think that I would really give up this chance for some stupid little thing that could easily be repaid in full later?" The look she gave him made him want to rip their cloths off right then and there. But a knock on the door stopped that. Snake Eyes got this really dangerous look in his eyes. His blue eyes were filled with anger and hate. Avery slightly feared what he would do when he grabbed his sword. Her eyes widened as he stabbed it through the door. They bother heard a soft scream and feet running away. A laugh escaped aver and she stood up. Slowly she undressed as she made her way to the bathroom.

When she was only in her, or rather his, boxers she looked over her shoulder. "You coming or not?" Then she entered and started the shower up. He saw his boxers that she had been wearing land in front of the door and he quickly undressed. In his mind Snake Eyes decided that tonight neither of them would get any sleep. Especially if he had it his way. And if they did it that way for a bit, it wouldn't be long until he held a new born child in his arms. Or father a pregnant Avery then in around nine months a new born child. Snake Eyes looked down at himself and knew for a fact that he would be able to make it all night with her. He was aching so badly right now that he wanted to run into the bathroom. For now he had enough restraint to walk there and enter the shower with her. Then the _fun_ would begin.


	16. All Night

**I have been listening to Breaking Benjamin for all of the crap I have posted yesterday and now today. XD **

Avery had just stepped into the warm water when Snake Eyes entered the bathroom already nude. And he looked quite hard and ready for her. She was slightly looking forward to another child. Maybe not half of the pregnancy. Definitely not the morning sickness, or the pain of child birth, and she sure as hell wasn't going to be happy if it was on a train again. But holding the small child in her arms, the unconditional love it will have for her, and having Snake Eyes right next to her the entire time; yeah she was looking forward to that.

Snake Eyes stepped into the shower and looked down at her as she looked up at him so innocently. He could just barely remember a time when he had thought that she was too frail and small to be for him. Yet now even after five years apart he still loved her. He pushed her against the wall and covered her body with his. Leaning down he softly kissed her and savored the feel of her kissing back. Only seconds into the kiss they were interrupted. "Snake Eyes I told you that...oh. Please excuse me." Hawk quickly left. The general had entered Snake Eyes' room and thought that it had only been the man in the bathroom so he opened the door to let Snake Eyes know that he didn't like that Storm Shadow was with Aurora. He saw Avery's head quickly hide in Snake Eyes' chest and realized why Storm Shadow was kicked out of this room and that Snake Eyes was not alone in the shower.

As soon as Avery was sure her uncle was gone she gave a soft laugh. "It seems like Everyone except Our son and Storm Shadow is trying to keep us from getting a second child. Or better yet having sex at all." She laughed again and rested her head against his chest. "I love you Snake Eyes." Avery kept her head against his chest and he hummed happily. The vibration easily went through his chest and Avery felt them. She looked up at him and he captured her lips with his in a now heated kiss. Their tongues danced and battled in a war for dominance. Snake Eyes won when she became distracted by a hand of his moving front her hip to the front of her and then down. As soon as his hand made contact she moaned and he won the battle, perhaps not the war but the battle was lost for her.

And moments later she really didn't care. His fingers were working what she would call magic. His thumb was slowly massaging her clit and a finger of his pumped in and out of her. And then he paused. For some reason that caused her to be more aroused and she wanted his finger to start moving again. A soft wine left her and he not only went back to what he had been doing but added a second finger. Now his lips moved from her mouth to her neck and she felt the orgasm building in her. "S-Snake Eyes..." She tried to warn him but all she could get out was his name. He knew she was getting close and he wanted that. When she came she cried out his name and as soon as her body stopped quivering he was right back in her, this time his hands were around her back holding her closely to him.

Snake Eyes gave a low growl as he thrust into her a second time and she moaned out his name. She was tight and wet, this was almost too much for him and he wanted to release himself right there. But no. It wouldn't end this fast if he could help it. Her small hand were on his back and he could feel the bite of her nails digging in. Not that he cared, in truth he actually liked it. It took only several more thrusts for him to lose control and spill his seed. But he didn't stop there. He kept at it until Avery too came. Still in her he kissed her and put as much of his emotions as possible into the kiss. A giggle left Avery as she too kissed back.

He reached over and turned the water off then he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned. Snake Eyes was still within her and being this way made him go deeper into her silken heat. Quickly Snake Eyes made his way out to his bed. With each step he became hard again, and with each step Avery wiggled around in pleasure. It felt so odd to her that with every step he moved and hardened a little bit in her. Not only did it feel odd but she liked it. It was an odd sensation to her. When he laid on the bed she knew that he wanted her to as he showed her before. To ride him. She hesitated a moment before moving her hips. After several movements he groaned and had pleasure written all over his face. Avery enjoyed watching the emotions and pleasure on his face. Soon enough she shuddered when he bucked his hips up. After a few more thrusts Avery came still on top of him. The feeling of her climax while straddling him mad him too come once again.

Avery collapsed onto his chest and didn't move off of him. He was about to remove himself from her but when she clenched her muscles a groan left his lips. Then looking down at her he saw a false innocent look. He flipped them over and looked down at her. Together they made love over and over. It wasn't until the clock read around five in the morning that either went to sleep.


	17. Liam's Point of View

**Seventeen! if you think about it it seems like barely any but then you add the 69 of the other one you get uh 86? I think. So for this story alone I have 86 ch XD **

For nearly a full two months Avery had been with Snake Eyes nightly while Liam Switched between the twins and Breaker and Heavy-Duty, the two men were roomies. And now he was with his mother in the medic wing. "Oh come on Hi-C. Please? I just need one. I will let you test me right after but I wanna know first." Avery, Liam's mother, was trying to get something from the doctor, Hi-C, and Liam didn't know what. All he knew was that it was a test.

"No. I refuse. Either it is here or not at all." Liam saw Hi-C falter in her words. He knew that Hi-C would give into his mothers demands soon. The doctor lady always did. Avery stood up and started to head for the door so Liam followed behind his mother. "Where are you going?" Hi-C demanded.

"I chose. Not at all." Avery continued for the door when something flew at the back of her head. She caught it before it could fall or hit her. "Thanks,, I knew you'd see it my way." Avery continued to leave and Liam was right be hind her. "Well Lama-Lama," Liam hated that name. But because it was his mother he didn't care. "We will be finding out if you have a sibling coming in a little bit. Lets go get something to drink shall we?" Avery put the blank box in the pocket on the side of her pants and the two made their way to the canteen.

"May I have orange juice mama?" Liam looked up to his mother and saw her smile so he smiled back. "I'll wait here." He said and sat down not long after his mother left to go get the drinks and all Anna came up and sat across from him. She spoke but he didn't listen to her. After a bit he looked to her with a question in his eyes. "Why is mama sick?" Interruption was the only way to ask the question. Anna looked at him questioningly. "Today she was sick. Or at least this morning she was. But when she got better she went to the doctors and asked for a test. Do you know why she was sick?" Liam was truly worried about his mother.

"Oh uh well you see Liam. Um when a woman gets with a child she gets sick so that she knows that there is a possibility that she is pregnant. And then women take the tests to be sure. There is nothing wrong with her. It's normal. To be truthful, women getting sick when pregnant is a good sign. It means that there is nothing wrong with the baby that is growing in her." Anna looked satisfied with her answer. And sure it answered Liam's original question but made so many more come up.

"How does the baby get inside her? Why is that baby inside her?" He looked to Anna. She now didn't look too sure about herself. And Liam knew where this was going. "The birds and bees?" He asked and Anna nodded. "Then why is the baby in my mama?" Anna looked to be in thought about how to word her answer. So Liam just sat quietly and waited.

"Because the baby is too small and fragile to live out here with us yet. You know about birds and their babies?" Liam nodded to her question. "Well Avery's body to the baby is like the shell and mama bird. Protecting the baby and keeping it warm. When the baby is big enough and strong enough it will be born. Ah there's your mother now. Ask her about the rest of your questions." Avery looked to Anna and Liam. She knew he had something to ask. Liam knew that she knew because she was his mother and that was how things went.

"How is a baby born?" Liam looked to his mother and not Anna any longer. Avery looked to Anna who held her hands up as if she was innocent. With a sigh Avery sat down next to Liam. She opened his orange juice for him, which he gladly started to drink, then her own. After taking a sip she looked down at him and then took another sip. He didn't dare say anything. His mother was going to come up with an answer for him, she always did. Wether it was something he didn't under stand like 'the birds and bees' or easy like 'soon'. He figured that this would be a mix of both where she told him a bit about what he wanted but not everything.

"Eh, you'll see in about forty weeks." Avery passed the box with the test over to Anna. To Liam it looked to have been opened. Anna opened it and slid a stick like thing out. She carefully grabbed one end of it and looked at a tiny screen like thing. "It's positive." His mother started to grin and he knew that if it was positive that was a good thing. Avery looked down at him. "You are going to be a big brother Lama-Lama." Liam grinned up at Avery. Then he pointed behind her Anna. And there stood stiffened white and black ninjas. They stared at the little pink plus on the stick.

"Holy sh-" Snake Eyes quickly covered Storm Shadow's mouth. Liam watched his father. Snake Eyes' eyes were wide. And he looked like he was a bit scared. Storm Shadow on the other hand was grinning widely. "I wanna be the godfather! No I demand I'm to be the godfather." Then he hooked and Arm around Snake Eyes' neck. "How does it feel? To know that soon You love will be waddling around like a penguin? A nice fat penguin?"

"Hey! I take offense to that." Avery stood and glared at Storm Shadow who just laughed and called her a fat penguin again. Then he was running away from her. As he ran he kept shouting _Fat penguin_ over and over.


	18. Snake Eyes Can Be Deep

**I know that Storm Shadow is OOC, but he don't matter that much. 'Sides I can't do him too well. So he has a fun side... this is how Jhonny from Medic is like... XD Also, should I do a second No Names 2? Like I mentioned some time ago that if she hadn't had Liam on the train that day she would have been on a jet back to the base.**

The next morning Avery had woken from a deep sleep and she could feel her stomach churning. Immediately she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Snake Eyes had been woken because of the movement and when he heard retching was immediately up and at Avery's side. As she got sick he rubbed her back in a calming manner unsure of what else to do. When she didn't seem to be getting sick anymore he got her a cup of water and a towel. Quickly Avery rinsed her mouth and wiped it. "Thanks." Snake Eyes asked her what was wrong. He was afraid that she had eaten something of there was something wrong. "It's nothing. Really. Just 'morning' sickness. Expect it two or three times a day from me. That's how I was with Liam." He was shocked. He didn't know that being pregnant meant that she would be sick. All he knew was that in her womb was a child growing. "You wanna come with me to see Hi-C in a bit? I need her to tell me how far along I am."

Snake Eyes wasn't sure what she had meant about 'how far along she was' but nodded anyway. When they returned to the main room he turned on the light and they sat together on the bed. "You know, it's starting to get organs, either now or a little bit ago." Avery said this with no indication of continuing. But of course she did. "Right now it's only the size of like a poppy seed or a sesame seed. Depends on how many weeks it has actually been." She stopped speaking again and softly laid a hand on her stomach. When she didn't speak any more Snake Eyes put a hand on top of hers. They stayed like that for a while. At first Snake Eyes wasn't sure what to say to her, but then he noticed that she had fallen asleep and didn't have to worry about it.

It wasn't long before someone came knocking on Snake Eyes' door. Gently he laid Avery down so he could move and get the door. After he put his mask on he opened it he quickly realized his mistake. Cybergirl was standing there looking pissed and had tear stains on her cheeks. She obviously heard the news. And was now trying to force her way passed Snake Eyes with curses easily falling from her lips. Since he didn't want Avery woken he forced Cybergirl back out into the hall way going with her. She was now directing her yelling at himself and he feared that Avery might be woken up. When Cybergirl went to hit him he dodged then countered her attack. Quickly he got her pressed against the wall and after a moment she calmed down enough that he could let go of her. While leaning against the wall she slid dow to a sitting position. "It's not right." She sobbed. "I should have been the one to have a child. Not her. And now she's going to have a second, it's just not fair."

Snake Eyes understood where Cybergirl was coming from. Had he actually know about Liam and then lost the child before birth or anything he would be quite upset too. But the fact of the matter was that Cybergirl's jealousy was no longer just jealousy, it was now becoming something dangerous to his family. In a little bit of shock he realized that this was how Avery must have felt while fighting Aurora _and_ Storm Shadow. She had to have know that she was out numbered and out strengthened, but she also knew that her child was somewhere and those two could have provided a threat to him. Of course being the mother of Liam for the near to nine months of him being in the womb and somewhere around five years his mother made her a bit more emotional when it came to him. Snake Eyes was sure that once he got to know Liam better he too would be more emotional. And then again he was a man and would never have the bond a mother and child had.

A mother carries a child inside of her for near to nine months, give or take a bit, then she goes through labor. And even after that the mother is needed more than the father. The mother feed the child from her own body, she loves that child more than she could ever love anything else. And once the child is in it's true childhood the mother still looks out for it more than the father. Sure the father tries but because of that bond it isn't as well as the mother. When a child gets in trouble the father is more of the punisher while the mother is the one that helps get the child through the punishment with encouraging words and love. Then once adolescence comes if it a male the father become more of a role model and not a caretaker like the mother. Yet if it is a female the father still is not a caretaker like the mother but a protector. And once the child reaches adulthood it is more of someone that doesn't need the father to be around for most things unless help is needed. But the mother will always be needed. Through thick and thin the child will call for it's mother before it's father because of that bond. The bond that a father never gets the chance to have with a child unless the child is motherless.

Cybergirl was still crying when Avery came out of the room. She was tired looking and took a moment to comprehend the situation. But once she did Snake Eyes saw a side of her he never would have expected to see. After watching Avery cradle Cybergirl and rock the older woman back and forth, whispering sweet words of sorrow, he understood another thing. This was no longer Avery Godfrey. This was who Liam called 'mama', this was the girl that the world had chewed up and spit out. She was someone that understood the way of things and how to do them right. Avery knew how to forgive and forget, to turn the other cheek. And that, even if you were the enemy at some point in time, a hug could always help. The girl that he had fallen so deeply in love with was so much stronger than he could ever be.

**Wtf? How did it go from morning sickness in Avery's type of view to well this? I like it, I like it a lot, but it's like I go back to the beginning and then look at the end and notice how my tone had drastically changed when I talk about certain things. Anyway on a different note should I do a second No Names 2? Like I mentioned some time ago that if she hadn't had Liam on the train that day she would have been on a jet back to the base. After I finish this one should I do that one? It's an idea that I think some of you would like to read but I wanna know what you think so let me know in a review to this chapter.**


	19. Storm Shadow

**Snake Eyes was not putting himself down, only deeply thinking about the differences of him and Avery's relationship with Liam and their soon to be child. If any of you have an idea for child names let me know. Put one male and one female name in a review cause I don't want to give the sex away ;) **

"Snake Eyes, I'll meet you in the rec. room in a few." Avery looked at him and he knew that it was time for her and her once friend to make amends. When he was Gone Avery let go of Cyber and looked the sniffling woman in the eyes. "You know that I wasn't even trying to have a child then. I was on birth control and it failed." Cybergirl looked down, ashamed of how she treated Avery. How she had treated the girl that had been close to her through thick and thin. "I know that you felt wronged but you have to let it go and put it behind you."

Cybergirl said nothing. She wanted to agree with Avery, to hug and make up. But that just felt like she was becoming the traitor. That in someway she was turning her back on the child her body failed to give life to. She felt like her body couldn't give life to the child because Avery's body could. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone, but we can't be friends." She stood, with tears in her eyes still, then ran off. It wasn't how Avery wanted it, but it would have to do for now.

Standing up she made her way down to Hawks office. She had some big news for him. Snake Eyes and her had as of yet to let any of the members, save for Anna and Storm Shadow, know that she was positive for pregnance. But then that begged the question, how did Cybergirl know? Avery pushed that thought aside as she knocked on Hawks door. "Enter!" He called. Avery entered and closed the door. "Oh, Avery. What can I do for you?"

"I'm pregnant again."

.~:*:~.

An hour later Hawk allowed Avery to leave. He had yelled for most of the hour. First was denial, then anger at her, then anger at Snakes, and finally acceptance. Though he seemed to be more sulking than accepting this turn of events. And now Avery was getting as far away as she could before his mood changed again. His mood changes seemed to change as fast as that of... of... of a pregnant woman's. First it would be one thing then the next second it changed completely like the emotion before hadn't even been there.

Avery paused in walking down the hall and leaned against the wall. Her hands went to her stomach. "Baby, can you hear me?" She asked quietly even though she knew it was too early for the baby to her. "I hope you like it here. I do, and so does your big brother. I also hope you'll like your father." Avery slid down the wall and just sat there, talking to her fetus. For a while she sat there, she lost track of time, just talking. Then she heard foot steps. Staying where she was she waited. Storm Shadow came around the corner.

"Avery." He said in greeting, though his voice sounded strained and angered. Storm Shadow seemed to be quite angered. Every thing about he seemed to have darkened, his mood, his steps, even the air around him.

"Sit." Avery ordered and patted the ground right next to herself. He made a noise and kept walking. He was taken by surprise when Avery's hand landed on his shoulder. Her grip was tight and he knew that something was different. With strength that Storm Shadow had seen in her only once, the time they fought, she threw him against the wall and he slid down it to sit in pain. "When I say sit, you better fucking sit. Got it?" He blinked at her in surprise. "I asked you a question. Do you get it?" He nodded and she went from being completely angry to grinning wildly. "Good." She sat down next to him. "Now talk. Tell me what is bothering you."

He was quiet for a while. Trying to decide what had just happened. But then he just pushed it off as her being pregnant, which he was right. "It's Aurora. She's been acting different. More angry and less willing to become a Joe." He told Avery everything that had been going on with Aurora. And she listened, nodding at all the correct moments. She 'hmmed' at some places and 'ahed' at others.

"She loves you." Avery said. She nodded as if that would enforce what she had said. "Yup, totally in love." He started to laugh. It couldn't be true. That was too easy and if it were true Aurora would be acting the exact opposite way. "Don't laugh. Love-"

"She's not in love with me." He said and Avery asked why he thought that. "Because she isn't. Avoiding me and throwing crap is not love." He eyed her up and down. "Although for you it might be." Avery hit him on the head and he cursed.

"When I started to like Snake Eyes I avoided him completely and it was because I didn't want him to know."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid."

"Of him? Why the hell would you be afraid of Snake Eyes?"

"No. I was afraid that I would get my heart broken. I was afraid that he wouldn't return my feelings. It took months for me to even kiss him. Aurora must just be afraid. That's all. Now me, I have a bigger problem."

"Oh? And what's that?" his voice sounded sarcastic.

"Baby names. I'm not going to know the sex until it is born. So I have no idea of a name for it."He laughed and she smiled at him. She got the reaction that she had wanted.


End file.
